La Historia de Darkclaw
by espayrox
Summary: Entra y descubre la historia de Darkclaw que tendra muchas aventuras para descubrir quien es y que camino debe tomar en esto encontrara muchos amigos, enemigos e incluso el amor de su vida, ven y disfruta de esta gran historia. T solo para estar seguro.


**Bienvenidos a mi segundo Fanfiction, espero que lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado tengo planeado que será un tanto largo esta historia talvez 8 o hasta 10 capítulos todo depende de los comentarios.  
Bueno aquí les explicare un poco sobre la historia y su mundo, su situación actual, como está conformado y otras cosas que deberían saber antes de empezar a leer este Fanfiction para que lo entiendan mejor. Yo no soy dueño de pokemon o de sus personajes (criaturas) solo de la historia, cuento, leyenda o como deseen llamarlo. Comenten a ver qué tal les pareció y por favor criticas ¡constructivas! gracias.**

 **Prologo**

En este mundo de pokemones existen varios territorios, son 20 en total, que a su vez son controlados por distintos reinos elementales, aunque comúnmente se los llama "clanes elementales" (talvez esto se debe a que recientemente empezaron a llamarse reinos ya que hace tan solo 10 años aún se los llamaban clanes) y obviamente los pokemon aún no se acostumbran a llamarlos reinos elementales todavía, hay clanes tan conocidos por todos, como el clan del fuego y sus tierras calcinadas o de lava, o el clan de la tierra que tiene muchas montañas y es en verdad muy extenso , pero a la final cada clan tiene su lugar en este mundo y cada clan hace algo por el bien común entre los clanes, son 18 clanes en total, desde el clan conformado por los pokemon sin poderes o como se les dice del tipo normal (clan normal), hasta el nuevo clan que surgió hace tan solo unos 5 años atrás el clan de las hadas (conformada por los del tipo hada), también hay un territorio que no pertenece a ningún reino elemental, que está algo alejado de los reinos elementales y se lo llama "Tierra del Elemento Libre" ahí no importa que elemento seas podrás vivir ahí sin ningún problema ya que ahí no se juzga ni se discrimina a nadie por su tipo o su pasado, pero eso si como no hay un reino elemental que lo dirija o proteja es muy vulnerable a ataques y saqueos de los enemigos, y aunque odio hablar sobre ellos en particular supongo que tendré que hacerlo, existe un clan que es enemigo de todos los pokemon, no importa que tipo seas te mataran si tienen la oportunidad, se lo llama "El Clan de los Corrompidos" donde viven los de este tipo (el corrompido) que curiosamente son eficaces cuando atacan a todos los elementos pero así mismo son débiles contra todos los elementos en cuanto se les atacan con ataques elementales, por lo que se tiene una gran ventaja y una gran desventaja contra los de este tipo, este reino es el responsable de que se hable de guerras y batallas hoy en día, así mismo de tantas desapariciones y asesinatos, ya que le declaron la guerra a todos los reinos elementales diciendo que todos los elementales somos débiles y que debemos desaparecer.  
Sé que suena feo pero para nuestra suerte, aún hay muchos pokemon que dedican su vida para frenar y enfrentar a este malévolo clan y así tener la esperanza de vivir en paz.

En cuanto al modo de vivir de los clanes, todos los pokemon que son de un respectivo tipo deberían vivir en su respectivo clan, aunque hay algunos que prefieren vivir en otros clanes por motivos personales o económicos o incluso sentimentales, eso sí bajo una observación especial y con permiso de los líderes de su respectivo clan. El hecho de ser de dos tipos tiene sus ventajas ya que los pokemon que tienen más de un elemento (tipo) tienen la oportunidad de vivir en ambos clanes por derecho, pero así mismo los que tienen un solo elemento también tienen una buena ventaja se los conocen como (de elemento puro) y normalmente son destacables entre los demás ya que pueden perfeccionar y/o mejorar sus poderes elementales que otros (los de dos tipos) no podrían, en teoría pueden ser más poderosos que los de dos tipos ya que perfeccionan técnicas de su elemento hasta el punto en que se vuelven en verdad poderosos por lo cual no es raro verlos como las fuerzas especiales encargadas de la defensa de su respectivo reino y así mismo todos los reyes y reinas de los reyes elementales son solo de un elemento.

Y aunque vivamos todos los reinos en armonía de manera momentánea, no es raro oír de vez en cuando una que otra discusión o pelea entre elementales de distinto tipo como los del tipo psíquico algunos no pueden ni regresar a ver a los del tipo fantasma, pero la guerra contra los corrompidos a unido un poco a los clanes elementales en contra de este atroz reino.

Curiosamente hay muchas "ciudadelas Libres" en los reinos elementales en los cuales se deja vivir en ellos a elementales de distinto tipo confiando en que serán respetuosos y responsables con lo que hagan.  
Por eso hay muchos grupos de elementales en cada reino elemental que se llevan muy bien con otros pokemon aun siendo de distinto tipo (incluso de tipos contrarios) creando grupos ya sea de juegos (niños) o exploración e incluso para la defensa de un reino en específico (jóvenes y adultos), para algunos pokemon son vistos un poco raros, pero para otros son la prueba viviente de que los elementales podemos convivir entre sí sin ningún problema, incluso se asignan nombres a cada equipo para realizar tareas que estén a su alcance, ya que algunos son equipos de rescate, otros de defensa, otros de exploración y hasta otros de ofensiva contra los corrompidos, vale recalcar que son muy elogiados y recompensados según sus acciones y logros desde un simple gracias hasta recompensas en artículos o tesoros ya sea por ciudadanos o por los mismísimos reyes elementales.

Bueno eso sería todo lo que necesitan saber por ahora para que entiendan como es mi mundo y en qué estado esta. Así como las desventajas y ventajas que existen entre elementales que son de distinto clan, y contra quien nos estamos enfrentando, ¿Que quien soy yo? Bueno lo sabrán en el primer capítulo de esta historia, nos vemos.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario ya sea una felicitación o una recomendación ya que eso motiva a que esta historia continúe e incluso pueda que sea más larga de lo esperado y recuerden comenten no cuesta nada ya que después de todo **ITS FREE!**


End file.
